1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable supporting devices. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a supporting device, wherein at least a portion of the supporting device is dynamically placed into a rolled position.
2. Background and Related Art
Portable chairs can be used in a variety of settings. For example, portable chairs can be used at sporting events, beaches, pools, campsites, concerts, live events, and outdoor theaters. Portable chairs can also be used in residential environments. For example, portable chairs can be used around a table, in a bedroom, in front of a television, or on a deck or patio.
Portable chairs are often foldable or collapsible and comprised of a chair frame and a seat. Such conventional portable chairs have considerable drawbacks. Conventional portable chairs are often uncomfortable or insecure. Some portable chairs utilize frames made of metal bars. The user of the chair can experience discomfort if the metal bars come in contact with the user while sitting or reclining on the chair. To allow a chair to be portable the seat often consists of flimsy and or slippery material. The flimsy and slippery material used to construct the seat causes the chair to feel insecure and wobbly. Because the portable seats are flimsy or wobbly it is impossible for the user to sit comfortably in a stationary position.
Some foldable, portable chairs are bulky. A good foldable chair can be folded into a compact configuration. The ability to compactly fold the chair provides benefits to the user when the user stores or transports the folding chair. Bulky chairs are difficult to store because they often cannot fit in car trunks, under beds, in storage units or in closets. Bulky chairs are inconvenient and awkward to transport, especially long distances. In addition to bulkiness, many portable chairs are awkward to assemble or have multiple parts that are easily lost.
Some styles of portable chairs include various locking mechanisms. The locking mechanisms often utilize pins and locking knobs. The pins and locking knobs can come loose or fall out of place resulting in an ineffective locking mechanism. Sometimes the knobs wear on the frame. Some chairs have multiple locking components which are lost or damaged thus making the portable chair unusable.
Consequently, there is a need in the current market for folding chairs. Specifically, there is a need for portable chairs, which are comfortable, secure, compact, not bulky when folded, easy to assemble, aesthetic and having effective locking mechanisms. Accordingly, the present invention provides a noticeable improvement in the art of portable chairs.